When something change
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: Otani miró a la chica que observaba los fuegos artificiales. Parecía que todo estaba bien para ella, cuando ambos sabían que no era así. Se fijó bien en ella sin saber exactamente qué es lo que tenía que hacer. Basado en el capítulo 18 del manga. One-shot.


Disclaimer: la serie no me pertenece, esto lo hago por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

El fic lo escribí hace años… AÑOS… me había olvidado de él, pero un día haciendo limpieza lo recuperé y bueno, ya que está escrito, ¿por qué no subirlo?

Basado en el capítulo 18 del anime.

Espero que les guste ^^

**When something change**

Otani miró a la chica que observaba los fuegos artificiales. Parecía que todo estaba bien para ella, cuando ambos sabían que no era así. Se fijó bien en ella sin saber exactamente qué es lo que tenía que hacer. Él era el culpable de todo, por muchas veces ella dijese que lo único que estaba mal eran los sentimientos que le profesaba.

Sacó el móvil con una sonrisa. La quería a su lado, de eso estaba seguro, pero no sabía el cómo. Hasta el momento se había conformado con ser sólo amigos, pero al llegar Maity-sensei se había dado cuenta de algo. Quizás el ser sólo amigos no era suficiente, ella podía cansarse de él, de repetirle lo que sentía una y otra vez por él, siendo ignorada, en cierta manera, por él mismo. Pero desde la llegada de Maity-sensei, se había dado cuenta que no quería que eso ocurriese, le encantaba sentirse querido por ella, aunque pocas veces lo mostrase.

Ella tenía que amarlo sólo a él, sólo a él podía mirarle con ojos cariñosos y sonreírle de manera una especial, sólo a él. Suspiró con cierto cansancio. ¿Por qué era tan complicado? Con Kanzaki había sido más sencillo, ella era más bajita que él, era mona y adorable, además que desde siempre había conseguido ponerle nervioso, lo que había sido un buen indicador de sus sentimientos. Pero con Koizumi nada había sido así.

Con Koizumi no había habido amor a primera vista, la había tratado con naturalidad, compartiendo sus gustos con ella, pasando ratos juntos hablando, yendo a conciertos los dos solos. Koizumi era más alta que él, menos mona y tierna que Kanzaki, con un montón de cosas que él consideraba que no se veían bien en una chica. Y jamás había estado tan nervioso al punto de no salirle las palabras. Añadir lo cómico que se veía la diferencia de alturas entre ellos. Con todo aquello, Otani habría podido afirmar sin ninguna duda que Koizumi no le gustaba como novia. Al menos lo había pensado hasta que había aparecido el odioso Maity-sensei.

Aquel hombre había provocado cierta ruptura en toda su armonía. Koizumi había empezado a darle de lado, a ignorarle, y a que no fuesen sus gritos de ánimo hacia él. Además que cuando llegó él, ella habló de rendirse en su plan de hacer que él se enamorase de ella. Y ella había aparecido en su mente como su chica. Cosas que él había considerado como imposibles. Maity-sensei le había obligado a ver que la quería sólo para él.

Y el día del partido pudo notar lo importante que eran las palabras que ella le dedicaba a él, el efecto que tenían. Había estado desanimado y pesimista hasta que ella le golpeó y le llamó perdedor. Y al ver todo lo que había hecho por él para animarle, supo que debía dar lo mejor de sí mismo sólo por ella y también porque aún no habían perdido.

Aquel día supo que sin ella no era nada.

Vio la diferencia entre ella y el resto de chicas. Ni Kanzaki había llegado a tener tal efecto en él. La necesitaba a su lado y necesitaba decírselo. Lástima que ella se quedase dormida, aunque quizás así se pudo ahorrar la vergüenza de que todo el mundo que les estaba espiando viese su primer beso juntos, porque al decirle esas palabras pensaba besarla porque eso era lo que deseaba. Ya no pensaba en eso como algo cómico.

Escribió un mensaje simple y directo para ella. Ya se había portado bastante mal con Koizumi y era el momento de recompensarla por todo lo que le había hecho.

La vio girarse y abrir los ojos sorprendida de verle allí. Le hizo una señal para que se acercase. Y ella, fue hasta él, tan graciosa como siempre. Le habría gustado mostrarse más emotivo, o haber dicho algunas palabras para ella, pero no le salió nada de eso. Alargó la mano y le entregó su regalo.

- ¿Qué es ésto? –preguntó mirando el paquetito.

- Algo que no querías –dijo por toda respuesta sintiéndose un inútil por no poder ser más cariñoso-. Un regalo –añadió intentando reparar su error.

- Anda ya.

No lo mostró, pero se alegró de ver que la había sorprendido con el presente.

- ¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

- ¿Puedo abrirlo? –se detuvo un segundo-. Bueno, ya lo había abierto…

Eran esas cosas tan absurdas suyas, las que le hacían ser tan graciosa a sus ojos. Porque siempre le había considerado una persona graciosa, pero hasta hacía poco no se había dado cuenta de lo importante que se había vuelto para él el reírse de sus tonterías.

- No es mi estilo, pero siempre tienes cosas de conejos, así que estuve pensando y… -se excuso como si hiciese falta.

Le costaba sonar natural y despreocupado al saber qué era lo que venía después. Los nervios que sentía con Koizumi eran muy distintos a los que había llegado a sentir por cualquier otra persona. Con ella podía hablar, pero no se expresaba tal y como deseaba. Era bastante idiota.

- ¡Es súper bonito! –exclamó con una amplia sonrisa al ver el colgante de conejo.

Si hablaba así de alto todo el mundo le vería y todo se vendría abajo. No podía permitirlo y lo evitó de la manera menos delicada. Sin poder evitarlo le dio un bolsazo.

- ¡Baja la voz! ¡Qué nos van a ver!

- ¡Qué daño!

¿Podía ser más estúpido aún?

- ¿Qué es eso?

Menos mal que Koizumi no se mostró demasiado enfadada con él por aquello. Quizás estaba demasiado feliz de verle como para molestarse con él. Otani agradeció aquello.

- Fuegos artificiales. Los he comprado en una tienda.

- Genial. Pues Vamos a llamarlos a todos y… -empezó a decir levantándose.

Otani lo evito cogiéndola del brazo.

- Ya harás eso luego. De momento guarda eso.

No podía permitir que todo el mundo viese lo que le había comprado. Moriría de la vergüenza.

- ¿Esto? –se preguntó mostrando el colgante.

Asintió notando como la cara le empezaba a arder. Desvió la mirada.

- Si se enteran de que te lo he comprado, no me dejarán vivir en paz.

Ella miró el regalo con sorpresa.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que has llegado tarde porque has ido a comprarlo? –preguntó con cierto deje de ternura en la voz.

Otani no dijo nada y se dedicó a mirar el suelo avergonzado.

- ¿Dónde lo has comprado?

- ¿Eso importa?

No, eso no importaba, porque no quería recordar la vergüenza que había pasado para conseguirlo, rodeado de mujeres que le observaban con una sonrisa, por lo gracioso que debía verse así. Sin embargo ella tuvo que hacerse una idea de por lo que tuvo que pasar porque le vio sonreír.

- Gracias. Estoy muy contenta.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que le gustaba verla sonreírle?

- ¿En serio?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que le gustaba que le diese las gracias, o que le alabase?

- Pensaba que no ibas a venir –le dijo con sinceridad.

Él sólo pudo hacer un ruido para asentir ante sus palabras.

- Estaba pensando "Me temo que no valgo nada sin Otani".

Y al escucharle decir aquellas palabras supo que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Que sentían lo mismo y que eran un par de idiotas, sobretodo él, por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Porque él tampoco valía nada sin Koizumi.

- Eh, ¿me estás escuchando? –le preguntó algo molesta por su falta de reacción.

- Te estoy escuchando.

Otani sabía que ese era el momento.

- Yo también dije eso mismo después del partido de baloncesto –dijo con cierto tono desganado al pensar en que ella se había quedado dormida antes de escucharlo-. Aunque alguien se quedó dormida y no me oyó.

No la miró, pero no hizo falta para saber la cara que habría puesto en aquel momento al saber lo que se había perdido. La miró unos instantes, ella parecía estar pensando en aquel momento.

Sin pensarlo más fue a por ella y la besó. Se sentía liberado al hacer aquello, al revelarle lo que sentía con aquel gesto.

Al separarse miró la bolsa de plástico y rebuscó algo dentro de ella, esperando a que ella dijese algo. Sin embargo no dijo nada. La miró y tuvo que admitir que esa no era exactamente la expresión que esperaba ver.

- ¿No puedes poner una cara mejor que esa? –le recriminó.

Ella sonrió tontamente.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Tienes fiebre otra vez?

Al parecer no se creía que fuese verdad. Se llevó una de sus manos a la cara. En cierta manera entendía que lo que había pasado era culpa suya, por ser siempre tan ambiguo e idiota.

- No es eso –suspiró.

- Ah… No es eso… No es eso…

La vio llevarse la mano al pelo nerviosa. Seguramente buscando cualquier explicación razonable para lo que acababa de hacer. Y la escuchó reírse. Realmente estaba mal.

La cogió de la muñeca y retiró el brazo con cierta delicadeza. Y la miró fijamente intentando decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, sólo por ella. Y Koizumi pareció entender finalmente por qué le había besado.

Y Otani volvió a besarla con más intensidad que la vez anterior, deteniéndose para saborear sus suaves labios. Y volvió a preguntarse cómo había podido aguantar durante tiempo sin querer besar sus labios, o querer estar junto con ella como su novia.

Cuanto la quería sin darse cuenta.

**Fin**

Eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado y sólo pedir un review y hasta la próxima!


End file.
